To Choose You
by Cheerfuly-Brooding
Summary: Shocking revelations always come to a person on a huge day in their life. Brooke Davis just didn't think it would be a revelation this huge.


Brooke Davis had never given her choice to marry a second thought. Never. He'd proposed to her, and she'd accepted. Yet here she was on her wedding day, in her dressing room, with her best friend, talking about the wedding, and why she shouldn't do it, and she was actually starting to believe her red haired friend in the fact that she and Lucas Eugene Scott were not meant for each other.

"Brooke. Don't marry him. He doesn't love you." Rachel argued as she took another drink out of the glass in her hand.

"You've been drinking. Why should I believe a word you say?" Asked Brooke, as she looked at her self in the mirror. She was a vision in her wedding day attire. The gown it's self was white satin, with thin straps, and a full skirt with a short train in the back. Her hair was pulled back into a curly up-do with wild roses tucked into it.

"Because, I care about you!"

"And so does Lucas."

"It's not the same, Brooke!"

"You're right. It's not the same, Rachel. He loves me and wants to spend the rest of his life with me! You're just my best friend." Brooke said as she spun on her heel and looked Rachel straight in the eyes. "Why can't you just let me be happy, Rachel? Do you still love Lucas, or something?" Rachel looked at Brooke and then away from her. What was going on with Rachel? Why couldn't she just tell Brooke the truth so they could both get on with their lives? Had Rachel slept with Lucas last night, or something? Did she know something about Lucas that Brooke didn't?

"Rachel, what's going on?" Asked Brooke, meekly as she looked at Rachel again. "Rachel. Is there something I should know about?" Rachel looked up at Brooke and took in a visibly deep breath.

"I'm in love with you Brooke. That's why you can't marry Lucas. He's not good for you like I am. He's just going to hurt you again, and I don't want him to do that to you." Said the red head as she looked away. Brooke was more than shocked, needless to say.

"Rachel, you really have had too much to drink. You don't love me like that, and Peyton's in Russia. How is going to hurt me?" Brooke inquired while she started pacing back and forth.

"Can Lucas tell you all of your nervous habits? Can he tell you exactly what you were doing the day he first realized he loved you? Does he know your greatest fear in life?" Rachel was spouting off what seemed like nonsense now, and Brooke was worried for her best friend. She knew that Rachel had been through a hard time lately, and she was trying to be patient, but it was so hard to that when the girl was claiming to be in love with her, and confessing it on her wedding day, nonetheless.

"You don't love me, Rachel. You're just clinging to something because of Coop." She said as she stopped in her tracks and looked at Rachel, who looked crushed. Had she honestly meant that she loved Brooke? Tears welled in the brunette's eyes, as she looked at her friend who seemed so broken and lonely at that moment. Surely it wasn't her fault. Was it?

Rachel was stepping forward to Brooke, a look that Brooke had never seen in her eyes. It wasn't long before Rachel was right in front of Brooke, and kissing her. Strangely enough, Brooke was kissing her back, their arms around each other. This was supposed to feel wrong. Brooke was getting married here in a few moments. Yet, being encased in Rachel's arms, their lips connected, felt so right. What was going on with her? Why did this feel so good?

The knock at the door brought Brooke back to her senses, and she pushed Brooke away. She couldn't be doing this. Not today. Not tomorrow. Not ever. She was getting married to Lucas, like she'd been planning for years. Today was her day, and she wasn't going to let the drunken actions of her best friend take and mess that up. Especially not now that her heart was fluttering.

"Brooke, it's me Luke." Said the voice on the other side of door, causing Brooke to jump even further away from Rachel.

"I'm getting ready, baby. I'll come out when my Dad comes to get me." She said, trying to calm her self down. The next thing she knew Rachel had left the room, and she was at the altar looking at Lucas with a smile as they said their vows. The entire time she was at the altar she was thinking about that kiss back in her dressing room. Right up until the very point when the priest asked if anyone had a reason that she and Lucas should not be married.

"I do." Brooke heard a very familiar, very feminine voice say. She turned, expecting Rachel to be speaking up. When it was Peyton instead, Brooke was even more shocked.

"Peyton…" Lucas said, trying to get the blonde to sit back down. "I already know what you're going to say, and the answer is No. I love Brooke." As he said this, Broke was looking at Rachel who had one of those 'He's going to hurt you' looks on her face. Brooke had a feeling that maybe her friend, and Maid of Honor, was right. She didn't want to be hurt again, and maybe her best friend could offer something to her that Lucas couldn't. Security, and Safety.

She looked back at Lucas and then to Rachel, and then to Peyton. Was this honestly happening on her wedding day? Could she feel so right about something she knew was so wrong? IE, being with Rachel.

'_Brooke, don't do go through with this. He wont be thinking of you tonight.'_ That ever present voice in her head told her. She just kept reminding herself that Lucas loved her, and he always would. Peyton was a part of his past, and she was her future. Her? What was she thinking? She was a part of his future. Of Lucas's future.

"Lucas, you can't go on pretending that it isn't real." Peyton said. Brooke just looked back at Lucas and shook her head. She kissed his cheek and looked back at Rachel with a smile.

"I'm sorry Lucas, I just can't do this. Go. Be with Peyton. You two are meant to be together." Said Brooke in a sweet voice before she looked back at him. She knew that from this moment her future was more uncertain that it had ever been before in her life. But she was willing to give it a try.

"Brooke, does this mean that you-" Rachel started to say before she was cut off by Brooke kissing her in front of God and any one. It was one of the most liberating moments of Brooke's life. One she was glad to share with Rachel Anne Gattina. As the kiss broke, Brooke smiled at Rachel then looked back at Lucas.

"Keep P.Sawyer safe for me, Broody." And that was the last time Brooke every looked into Lucas Scott's blue eyes with any type of feeling other than friendship.


End file.
